


i like sushi best

by agateophobia



Series: chineseskill drabbles [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: ChineseSkill, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Sushi, but that's why mina is there, poor momo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agateophobia/pseuds/agateophobia
Summary: Momo is feeling homesick so Mina comes in with a fresh batch of sushi, ready for her.-Be aware that all the dialogue is a translation from an app and haven't been edited so it may look a bit funny. If it is too much then I can just correct them.





	i like sushi best

Momo entered her bedroom and laid down on her bed before reaching to her phone. Today had been a crap day and she wanted to be alone. It also didn’t help that she was feeling rather homesick.

The door opened and Sana peeked in.

Before she could say anything, Momo sent her a glare which caused the younger girl to run away. Momo went back onto her phone.

Twenty minutes passed until there was another visitor, and it was Mina.

“Momo, here, these are my newly bought sushi,” Mina began before gently stepping into the room and sitting on the edge of Momo’s bed. The gesture brought a small smile to the older girl’s face, who grabbed one and started eating. (Mina couldn’t help but smile too.)

“Emm, it’s very fresh and delicious,” Momo complimented.

“Of course, I bought it just now.”

Momo’s smile lifted even more, her homesickness becoming cured with Mina beside her, “Mina, I like sushi best.”

“What’s your favourite food?” she continued.

Mina turned to look away from her to think, “Me? I like Lan Zhou La Mian best.”

Momo nodded, remembering when the nine of them travelled to China and Mina stuffed her face with the noodle soup.

When the sushi was finished, the two closed their eyes and took a nap together. (Sana still couldn’t figure out why Momo was acting weird but when she tried to question Mina, there was no reply.)

**Author's Note:**

> Lan Zhou La Mian is a special hand-pulled beef noodles.


End file.
